Modulus
'''Modulus (体, Karada) '''is the name of a Mutant-class quirk used by the Pro-Hero "Zombie", otherwise known as Soubi Iku. Being a mutant quirk and thus limited to it's user, it creates dramatic changes in how the body functions, with one of it's prime abilities being the power to assemble a body out of anything. Description As a Mutant quirk, Modulus has some rather interesting changes to the user. For one, the user is undead, or rather, clinically dead. Most of what people see as the user's body is actually a, for lack of better wording, meat mech controlled by a glowy cylinder located somewhere in the torso. Cylinder The consciousness of the user is stored in the cylinder, akin to a hard drive, and appears to contain a form of highly advanced life support, keeping the user alive even without need to feed, drink, or excrete. So far, nothing has been able to break it, not even Death Dealer. Behavior The cylinder will try and seek out the closest nearby dead body. Said body may have been spending 800 years decomposing underground or even a cadaver, but it doesn't matter to it. As if by magic, it will forcefully (with an emphasis on forceful) make it's way to the chosen target, seemingly melting into it. After a few seconds have passed, the body will start to shiver as the cylinder reactivates bodily functions, all orifices glowing a light green as it awakens from the dead, granting it life. Body The actual body created from the Cylinder is completely sentient and carries the user's will, essentially being a vessel for the user to communicate through more effectively. The exact powers it carries are varied depending on what quirk the dead body had (If quirkless, it will simply be a meat puppet), but the actual body carries a few abilities, namely the power to use it's nerve endings as tentacles (Think Hermit Purple) Powers And Abilities Cylinder Reanimation The cylinder is capable of reanimating the deceased without fully restoring them, giving them locomotion. The reanimated bodies don't have an energy signature, due to being deceased, and can't be detected with quirks that sense life, being clinically dead. While it is not known how the cylinder reinitializes bodily processes, it can be explained how it revitalizes detached body parts after a few seconds. The cylinder supplies the body with heightened regeneration to internal organs, allowing it to whether neurotoxins and poisons without fail. By proxy, it also allows nerve endings to regenerate and revitalize, meaning a detached hand would be able to function as normal, retaining muscle memory. Preservation There is evidence of a consciousness within the cylinder, indicating that it IS the user, and not an object. It is highly resistant to most materials, and is incredibly difficult to break open, somehow distributing shock back to the person trying to break it. In essence, the more energy dedicated to breaking it, the more damaging it is to the breaker. It's possible to render the user null by drawing out the cylinder and caging it. Body Quirk Copying Seeing as how quirks are equal to something as moving a muscle, Modulus allows the corpse body to use the quirk of a once dead person in active combat. For example, if Soubi's corpse body has an arm with an Ice quirk, it is capable of using that ice quirk in combat or miscellaneously. Due to having multiple body parts, Soubi is often confused to have multiple quirks. Arm-Mounted Weapons Firearms and specially constructed pieces of equipment can be attached to Soubi's eternally decaying body, supplying him with firepower. These pieces of equipment can be supplied from another quirk such as Recycle, and if broken can be reassembled quickly. Long-Range Grab By enhancing nerve endings, the body is capable of shooting out large tentacles akin to nerve endings to recall body parts too far to grab normally. These nerve endings can also act as an improvised whip, but don't deal that high amount of damage, more relying on grabbing and smashing. Psychological Immunity The cylinder isn't technically a part of the body, rendering psychological and visual alterations null. Weakness Decay Despite being able to move thanks to the power of the quirk, Soubi is required to constantly change his body parts in order to remain active, as the parts decompose at a steady rate, though slightly slower than natural decomposition. It also forces him to keep cycling quirks from other body parts, which means he may end up with a useless quirk (I.E. One that emits a low frequency noise.) Fire The meat mech is especially vulnerable to being burned, likely due to how susceptible flesh is to fire. While the cylinder that contains the user isn't affected, they feel excruciating pain while burning, and it rapidly destroys the limbs, leaving only skeleton. Interestingly, Fire Quirks don't fall under this weakness. Essentially, the corpse can use a Fire Quirk, but is vulnerable to other fire-based quirks. Cylinder If the cylinder is held hostage, the quirk is rendered useless, as it contains the consciousness of the user. Without the cylinder, it cannot pilot a meat mech. Trivia